


Black Magic? No, Love Magic!

by shugocharaluver



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Fluff XDD, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/shugocharaluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching his senpai on TV, Riku gets a little idea in his head~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic? No, Love Magic!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another IDOLiSH7 fanfic!!! I hoped this turned out fine I was just so hyper when I thought of this and wanted to write it out ASAP ahaha XDD
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this attempted IoRiku fluff \o/
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own IDOLiSH7

Iori turned around to face Riku after hearing him sigh for the third time, watching as the redhead flopped back down onto his bed, rolling from side to side.

“Did something happen?” he asked, confused as to his partner’s sudden low tension.

“Ahaha, it’s nothing serious,” said Riku, trying to wave it off.

“…It doesn’t sound like nothing,” replied Iori, eyes narrowing as he caught a slight waver in Riku’s voice.

“It’s really nothing at all!”

“Nanase-san.”

…

…

“Fine, I’ll tell you, but… you have to promise not to laugh at me, ok?” responded Riku after a moment of silence.

Iori wasn’t sure why his companion thought he would laugh at him, but Iori nodded anyway to assure him, making Riku sigh once again as he sat upright on the bed, hugging his King Pudding plush to his chest.

“…You know how Yuki-san was a magician for a day right?” asked Riku, more rhetorically than anything.

“…Yes?” Iori said, not really sure where this conversation was going.

“Well, seeing Yuki-san using magic, I started thinking that it would be nice if I could use magic too, so that… ri… ke…ots more…” trailed off Riku, face turning redder with every word that stumbled out of his mouth.

“Excuse me Nanase-san? I couldn’t hear that last part.” replied Iori as he moved closer to hear, making Riku blush even more.

“I t-thought that…itwouldbeniceifIcouldusemagicsothatIoriwouldlovemelotsmore!” yelled out a panicked Riku, the words coming out in a jumbled mess.

It took Iori a good few moments to process what was being said to him, but when he did, he turned back to Riku (who was now covering his face in embarrassment) and gently called out to him.

“…Nanase-san? Please look at me.”

“No! I can’t!”

“Nanase-san.” Iori tried again, his hands removing Riku’s own hands from his face.

Riku slowly opened his eyes again, heart thundering away in his chest, but did as Iori said and looked directly at him.

Reaching up to cup Riku’s cheek, Iori leaned forward, eyes closing as he lightly planted a kiss on the corner of Riku’s lips, ghosting over for a minute before pulling back enough to properly see Riku’s face as he continued speaking.

“You don’t need magic for that,” he started again, face redding a little as he proceeded on, “I already…love you lots…as you put it.”

And with that comment, he removed his hold on Riku and hurried out the door, only stopping once he was back in his own room, leaving behind an overly-flustered Riku, with only one thought ringing in both their minds.

_‘Ahhhhhh he’s just too cute/cool!!!'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading!! I tried as much as possible to keep them in character, I wonder if I did ok ahaha  
> Please comment if you have the time and once again, thank you! :)


End file.
